Gravewhisper
Gravewhisper is a character for a planned story currently untitled. Description Gravewhisper is gloomy unicorn in early twenties with a grey coat, dark green eyes and black maine and tail. The first thing most ponies notice is her horn, which was so brittle that it broke during birth, rendering her incapable of using magic- or at least traditional unicorn magic . . . The second most ponies notice is her grim cutie mark, a grey tombstone. Soft spoken and grim minded she tends to stand apart from most ponies, especially when her special gift is known. History Born in small town on the outskirts of Equestria, Gravewhipser was born to a poor family of masons. Sickly since birth to the point the doctors feared she would have been a still born. Fortunately she survived, but at the cost of her horn which was so brittle it had broke off in the process. Hospitalized for several weeks afterwards, she was finally released to live with her worrisome parents, leading to a boring and uneventful life as she grew up like any other filly. Unfortunately, her broken horn never regrew, leaving her magically handicapped to the point that the most basic spells were bound to fail. Never allowed to partake in physical activities and forbidden from leaving the town by her parents, she grew up reading and reading, leaidng many of her peers to joke her talent would reading. Though Gravewhisper disliked such a fate, she grew fond of it over time and grew frustrated as her peers gained their cutie marks often by accident whilest her flank remained blank regardless of the number of tomes she consumed. Eventually she had given up on discovering her cutie mark and accepted her fate. By the time her grandmother passed away, Gravewhisper had grown into a mare and still had a blank flank, making a measily leaving do whatever oddjobs she came across. Though she hadn't known her grandmother that well, she felt it was her duty to attend the funeral nonetheless. Setting hoof in a cemetery for the first time in her life, she was awashed with a mix of emotions, but soon found herself walking amongst the graves slowly, reading each tombstone's inscription with a passion she had never known before. By the time she had memorized each tombstone's enscription, she realized she had missed the funeral. Rushing to where the funeral had taken place, she found her grandmother's grave. Reading the inscription on her grandmother's tombstone, she was consumed by sadness, realizing that her grandmother's dying wish was to see Gravewhisper gain her cutie mark. Grimly she returned home, ignoring the odd looks the other gave her as she passed up, unaware that their attention was directed at her flank. In the following days she returned to graveyard and visited each grave, reciting their tombstone's inscription from memory until finally she reached her grandmother's grave. Fighting back the tears, she apologized to her grandmother, believing she would die with a blank flank. It was not until the cemetery's groundkeeper pointed it out to her that she had earned her cutie mark, albeit a grim one. Once again she was overwhelmed with happiness at earning her cutie mark, but she soon learned that the townsfolk were wary of her, thinking that the tombstone on her flank was an ill omen. Knowing that she was no longer welcomed in her own hometown and craving new tombstones to read, she left home with a heavy heart without knowing what her special talent specifically was. Category:Bronie Category:Female Category:Unicorn